The Dino Thunder Backstreet 5 Shot
by slytherensangel26
Summary: A five chapter song fic. All songs used are sung by The Backstreet Boys. A misunderstanding leads to a broken heart and a very long 5 days. Anti Trent song fic. you've been warned! Rated M to cover my behind.
1. First shot

**Hey everyone, **

**Welcome to the Club a la slytherensangel26! Tonight's special is the Dino Thunder Backstreet 5 shot!**

**the main ingrediants are Kira/Connor and Tommy/Kim mixed in with a shot of angst, romance, and some old fashioned romance straight from the tap! **

**If you are over the age of 13 go ahead and pull up to the bar and get ready for the first shot!**

**This is a 5 chapter song fic that I've had going on in my head for a while now, ever since hearing these songs while I sat out in the workshop sculpting my sea creature. I wrote this in the space of a few hours and amd now have stayed up all night long to get it posted.**

**You know the drill by now. Please leave reviews!**

**Any flames and you will be thrown out by my wonderfully paid bouncers (you don't want to mess with them!)**

_

* * *

_

_Connor couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kira, the love of his life was kissing another guy…Trent. The guy they had fought with on their power ranger team. He knew they had flirted in the past, and had even dated briefly._

_When he'd seen him pressing her up against the wall with her hands above her head held securely by the former white ranger's hands he was ready to charge in and give the traitor and good old fashion knuckle sandwich. _

_But then she's moaned his name. "Trent!…Trent!"_

_That was when Connor had exploded out of the school and thrown himself into his car and pulled out of the parking lot, and all the way home, just barely keeping under the speed limit. _

_He'd ignored the questioning look from his dad and had ignored his mom calling after him. He'd gone right up to the room locked the door and then thrown himself on his bed…and then…and only then did the proud red dino thunder ranger cry. For the next couple of hours no one heard the muffled sobs coming from his room._

**Then my heart did time in Siberia**

**Was waiting for the lie to come true'**

**Cause it's all so dark and mysterious**

**When the one you want doesn't want you too**

_For the next day or so, he kept to himself, in the hours following the knife to his heart he kept everyone out. When he was asked a question he gave only short answers…and didn't meet anybody's eye. Not even Kira when she had tried to talk to him. The endless hours of pain had resulted with him building up walls around his heart. The world seemed to pass by him, as the next couple of days went on. _

**I was driften in between**

**Like I was on the outside looking in, yeah yeah**

**In my dreams you are still here**

**Like you've always been**

_Even with all the walls built up around his heart, he still dreamt of her. The melodies that came out of that beautiful throat, the same one that he had sucked gently on more then once, now haunted his dreams. _

**Oh yeah, **

**my heart did time in Siberia**

**Was waiting for the lie to come true**

**'Cause it's all so dark and mysterious**

**When the one you want doesn't want you too**

_Aside from the dreams with their haunting melodies, his body stirred, wanting her now more then anything. He craved the feel of her body against his that only he'd known in their stolen nights when they were supposed to be studying. He'd never wanted her more then the nights she wasn't in his bed…_

**I gave myself away completely**

**But you just couldn't see me**

**Though I was sleeping in your bed**

**'Cause someone else was on your mind**

**In your head**

_His heart hurt worse as he imagined what his beautiful Rock-star was doing laying in the arms of his ex comrade. The guy that was supposed to be his friend and teammate. _

_His blood boiled as he thought about the fact that now, it was Trent's name she was moaning as she writhed in ecstasy…and not his._

**My heart did time in Siberia**

**Was waiting for the lie to come true**

**'Cause it's all so dark and mysterious**

**When the one you want doesn't want you too**

* * *

**Hope you all like this first shot.**

**The song used was 'Siberia', as sung by The Backstreet Boys from their cd "Never gone"**

**When your ready, the next shot is comming right up!**


	2. Second Shot

**_The Oliver House_**

**_Tommy and Kim's bedroom_**

**5 days later**

"Tommy, It's been five days. We need to do something!" Kim, known to the Dino Thunder Rangers as Mrs. O said as she lay on her husband's chest. She lifted her head to look at him. "We can't let this happen!

Tommy sighed as he gently caressed his wife's bare back. "Kim we discussed this. They have to learn to fix their own problems. They're almost adults now. We can't always be there to hold their hands."

Kim slowly laid her head back on his chest and blew out a breath. "Tommy, I can't bare to see them like this. Not when I see how much like us they are. If we don't step in, they may never get back together."

"Beautiful…" Tommy faltered remembering what they had both gone through because of that blasted note.

_His heart had burned with white hot fury when he'd read her handwriting. For weeks he'd brooded and had tried to forget her by focusing on Kat, and his duties as the red ranger and leader of his team._

_But soon, it'd become too much to bare. Though he'd kissed Kat, his mind was still on Kimberly, wishing it was her lips that he was kissing and the current pink ranger's._

_That same night, he'd gone to Zordon and begged the ancient wizard to let him use the teleported just that once. Stating that he just couldn't and wouldn't be able to function as the leader if he didn't know the truth about his beloved crane._

**No I can't let you go**

**You're a part of me now**

**Caught by the taste of your kiss**

**And I don't wanna know**

**The reason why I**

**Can't stay forever like this**

**Now I'm climbing the walls cause I miss you**

_Surprisingly, Zordon agreed and soon he was standing next to the door to Kim's dorm room. He'd been in shock to hear her moaning his name, _

"_Tommy, oh god Tommy! _

He'd stared at the door in confusion. Then he tried to open the door, but it was locked. His heart beat furiously as he tried to open the door, again and again.

_"Tommy, oh god, make it stop!" Then she had screamed…and it sounded so much like a crane that he without thinking had used one huge side kick with all his strength behind it and the door flew open. When his eyes grew accustomed to the darkness, he heard the bed tapping against the wall. Much like his used to…before she'd left for Florida. _

_"Tommy, please help me! Please! "Came her passioned moan. Like a bat out of hell he flew enraged into the dark room and turned the lights on. There on the bed was Kimberly tied down on the bed, with Craig, the talent scout he'd seen at the gymnastics meet that had been hanging out with Coach Shmitt pounding into her relentlessly. _

_Without a second thought he wrapped his arms around the guys chest and pulled him off his ex girlfriend and threw the guy to the ground and proceeded to beat the hell out of him, only stopping when the guy quit fighting him back. With the idiot out of commision, he went back to the bed where Kim lay._

_He looked at his crane's face and saw tears streaming down her face and her eyes looking dazed and confused, as if she'd been drugged. And most likely she was. He'd carefully untied her and then gently took her in his arms. Rocking her back and forth in his lap. _

"_Tommy….ohgod…sssorry." She slurred. Then she began to shake. He'd stroked her back and then gently kissed her lips. He knew he'd not get much more out of her until her system was cleared of what ever it was she was drugged with._

**Take my hand, take my life**

**Just don't take forever**

**And let me feel your pain kept inside **

**There's gotta be a way**

**For you and I together now**

**Yeah it's coming to get me**

**You're under my skin**

_He'd wasted no time in packing her a few days worth of clothes in her duffle bag and had carried her out of the room wrapped in her blanket to a motel room. It was all he could afford but it would do. Once he'd laid her down, he'd taken a wash cloth and lovingly sponged her body and then put on some of the clothes he'd taken from her room and put them on her._

_The whole time he'd been thinking about what he'd do now, that she was with him again. Those were his only thoughts as he'd tucked her in and then lain on top of the blankets, scared at the thought of what he'd find out when she came out of the stupor she was currently in._

"Tommy?" came his wife's voice interrupting the memory of that night.

"Ok, I'll go talk to him in the morning. Before he's even out of bed, I'll tell him everything he missed after he stormed out."

"I love you Handsome."

"I love you too Beautiful."

As soon as she'd fallen asleep exhausted from their lovemaking, he'd let his thoughts drift back to the morning after, when he'd finally learned everything.

Craig had slipped pills into her water bottle, soon after she'd arrived and began practicing, and had raped her a few hours after. Her shame, coupled with the threat that he'd kill her if she told on him caused her to write the letter, hoping that Tommy would come after her. Hoping that he would figure it out as a call for help.

He'd given her the option of going to the police or coming home with him.

She said she didn't want to ever see the guy again, and just wanted to forget it ever happened, so, he teleported the both of them back to Angel Grove, and soon had married her, she'd cut and colored her hair and wore a pair of non prescription spectacles to hide her identity and from then on had been known as Mrs. Oliver.

Tommy never forgot the events of that night and he had wanted to report the guy but had settled for the brand of justice his fist had dished out in his anger and fury.

He'd then pursued his degree in paleontology and Kim had joined him on his digs more then once and had even been the one to find the dino gems in the first place, she'd also participated in the taming of the dino eggs that formed the raptor cycles.

Even years after their mentor's demise he had never stopped being thankful that he'd gone after Kim, and that Zordon had allowed him to go. He couldn't let her go, she was his better half and he could never have lived without her by his side.

**No I can't let you go**

**You're a part of me now**

**Caught by the taste of your kiss (ohh)**

**And I don't wanna know**

**The reason why I**

**Can't stay forever like this**

**Now I'm climbing the walls cause I miss you**

* * *

**On to the third shot!**

**The song used was 'Climbing The Walls' as sung by The Backstreet boys from their 'Never Gone' album.**


	3. Third Shot

Connor had been awake for hours, in fact he'd barely slept. His sheets were twisted all around him. He couldn't stop thinking about her. His heart felt empty without her, and he felt bereft without her next to him, by his side, in his life.

**Empty spaces fill me up with holes**

**Distant faces with no place left to go**

**Without you, ****within me **

**I can find no rest **

**Where I'm going is anybody's guess**

_He'd tried to forget her. But she was always in his thoughts and in his dreams, their first night together, the first time he'd been sheathed inside her, the first time she'd come, screaming his name. He just couldn't let her go. He'd tried to find someone else to be with and their were plenty of girls that threw themselves at him, but none of them could compare with his beautiful woman_

**I tried ****to go on like I never knew you**

**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**

**I've prayed for this heart to be unbroken**

**But without you all I'm going to be is **

**Incomplete**

_His soccer buddies all told him to forget her too. But he didn't have the heart or the ability to move on. For the first time, he knew the pain of being alone. _

_He'd seen her in school, had passed by her locker and still sat at her table, though he tried his best to not look at her, he couldn't miss the puffy eyes or the daggers she shot at Trent daily. _

_His heart was screaming at him that she was hurting also. His eyes told him that the same pain and suffering he was suffering must be just as bad for her…but that didn't make any sense to his brain. If she cheated on him…then what was she upset about? Why the hell should she care about his broken heart and bruised pride?_

_Maybe things weren't as they seemed…_

**Voices tell me I should carry on**

**But I am swimming in an ocean all alone**

**Baby, my baby**

**It's written on your face**

**You still wonder if we made a big mistake**

**I tried to go on like I never knew you**

**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**

**I've prayed for this heart to be unbroken**

**But without you all I'm going to be is **

**Incomplete**

_Suddenly the lights flipped on and Dr. O was standing over him. _

_Connor groaned and tried to pull the sheets over his head…but the intruder yanked the sheets off him._

"_Connor, its time to get up."_

"_Why? Whats the point of getting up?"_

"_Please tell me I wasn't this bad…" his mentor said before he sat on the side of his bed. "Sit up before I'm forced to get some cold water to throw on you." _

_Grudgingly, he obeyed and sat up. "Okay, how the hell did you get in here?"_

_"First, watch your language. Secondly, your parents are worried about you. Once I told them why I was here, they all put pushed me up the stairs. You haven't been eating, which of course is the first major symptom of your condition and totally goes against the red ranger code, you guys are supposed to be bottomless pits. Which is why we're stopping by IHOP for breakfast before we go to school."_

"_I'm not hungry."_

_Dr. O sighed. "I know, but your brain's a machine, and a machine needs fuel. And I for one would be inclined to come and knock you upside the head for falling asleep in my class."_

_"You still didn't answer my question. Why do you care? We're not rangers anymore. Your only my teacher now."_

"_Awe connor, I'm hurt that you think of me like that. I saved your butt half a dozen times before you learned how to fight. Secondly, once you're a ranger you're always a ranger. Which means we'll always be comrades. And the reason I'm doing this is that right now, your nursing a broken heart. And it would be wrong of me to leave you in this condition…especially since you don't know everything that happened after you stormed out of the school and almost got speeding ticket. _

_  
"I was once very much like you. Mrs. O pointed out to me last night just how much you and Kira were like us once upon a time. I didn't have the luxury of knowing the truth…and because I wasn't quick enough to figure out what was going on, Kim…Mrs. O, suffered." _

_"And right now Kira is suffering. In fact, my wife is going over there to check on your girlfriend as we speak."_

"_She's not my girlfriend anymore. She's with Trent now."_

_"That's where you're wrong. Before Connor could respond Dr. O plowed on. "You were so ready to believe that Kira was cheating on you that you didn't stay behind to see Kira beat the life out of Trent for forcing a kiss on her. Right as you stormed out she kneed him between the legs, stomped on his stomach and then kicked him upside the head."_

_Connor was speechless. _

_Dr. O continued on in a soft tone of voice that the red ranger had never heard him use before. _

"_Kira may not be a pink ranger like Kimberly was, but she is the heart of our team. Beneath her yellow ranger costume, she's a girl, and like all warriors, she has a heart. Its common knowledge that the quickest way to bring a warrior to their knees is to attack the heart." _

_"Falling in love, means more then just feeling those butterflies in your stomach. When you first become a couple, you entrust your heart to the one you love, and you become vulnerable. Kira trusted you with her heart and at the first test of your relationship you dropped the ball and turned your back on her. She's been hurting ever since."_

_Connor sighed and then looked up at his mentor. "What am I gonna do?"_

"_That's up to you. I'm gonna go downstairs and tell your parents that you're okay. While I do that, I would suggest that you get your butt out of bed and take a shower. And get on some clean clothes. Then, I suggest that we get something to eat. Then we are going over to Kira's and then I suggest you beg her forgiveness, and then take what ever she gives you even if she beats you over the head. And then I suggest that when she takes you back you treat her like royalty."_

_"You really screwed up this time Connor. Now you need to make it up to her." _

_Before Connor could respond. Dr. O was gone. And then he put his head in his hands and let the knowledge he just received go through his brain._

**I don't mean to drag it on **

**But I can't seem to let you go**

**I don't wanna make you face this world alone**

Back down stairs Tommy took a deep breath as he sat on the couch and was offered a cup of coffee. It had been a long time since he poured out his heart like that. He could remember what he had felt the next morning as he waited for Kim to wake up from her personal trauma. His heart had broken all over again when he saw the bruises she sported.

**I've tried to go on like I never knew you**

**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**

**I've prayed for this heart to be unbroken**

**But without you what I'm going to be is, incomplete...**

**Incomplete....**

That was how he'd known that Kim was as necessary as air. That was how he'd known that he needed his pink crane beside him to make him complete and whole.

* * *

You like? leave a review!

The song used in this chapter was 'Incomplete' by The Backstreet Boys from the album "Never Gone"

On to the 4th shot!


	4. Fourth Shot

**-An hour later-**

The shiny red mustang pulled up to the Ford's house. Connor put the car in park and pulled the emergency break.

Dr. O sighed. "You're not helping anything buy stalling, your woman is in there hurting still, its time for you to be a man and make it better."

He looked at his mentor in annoyance but said nothing as he got out of the car and adjusted his shirt.

**Everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of yo****u**

**Baby I was wrong**

**Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone**

**It was time that we moved on**

**I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart**

**But baby here I am**

**Banging on your front door**

**My pride spilled on the floor**

**My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you**

**Begging for a second chance**

**Are you gonna let me in?**

**I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you**

Connor beat his fist on the door for what seemed like the longest time before the door opened. A puffy eyed Kira saw him and then adverted her eyes.

Connor's heart tore up at the look of hurt on her face. Kira, I'm sorry. I didn't…I thought you were still in love with…trent …I know you two were an item once…

Slap!! Connor groaned as her hand made contact with his cheek and then was shoved against the door.

"CONNOR MCKNIGHT! I WOULD HAVE HOPED THAT YOU HAD KNOWN ME BETTER THEN THAT!!!! WHERE IN THE HELL DID YOU GET AN IDEA LIKE THAT! IF YOU RECALL TRENT TOOK THE COWARD'S WAY OUT AND I PAID FOR IT! ME!!!"

_"THEN, HE TRIED TO MAKE A MOVE ON ME!!! I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS GONNA DO THAT! I THOUGHT HE'D ACCEPTED THAT WE WEREN'T A COUPLE ANYMORE! I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO REACT!!!"_

_"IF YOU HAVE BOTHERED TO STAY LONG ENOUGH FOR MY ENCORE YOU'D HAVE SEEN ME BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!!!_

By now, she had run out of steam and then started to cry again. Connor, when he…threw away our relationship, the pain was indescribable. My heart is fragile. Don't make me pay for your cowardice like I did his. I can't afford it." Kira's voice had steadily gotten softer. The last words were said in the softest voice he'd ever heard…and they were accompanied by fresh tears.

**I know you're in there and you can make me wait**

**But I'm not gonna wait**

**It's the least that I can do, just to tell you face to face**

**I was lying to myself, now I'm dying in this hell**

**Girl I know you're mad, I can't blame you for being mad**

**But baby here I am**

**Banging on your front door**

**My pride spilled on the floor**

**My hands and knees are bruised and now I'm crawling back to you**

**Begging for a second chance**

**Are you gonna let me in?**

**I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you**

Connor's voice broke when he replied in a soft voice to match hers.

"I know now what happened after I left. But I didn't know then. You weren't the only one to suffer. I've been hurting too. I've barely eaten and spent all my time crying, I wanted to die when I thought you'd betrayed me. It's the worst feeling I've ever felt."

At this he fell down to his knees in front of her.

"Please, Kira… I have no pride left, and I'm shamelessly in love with you. It would kill me if l lost you…and it'd be my fault…please Rockstar, tell me what I have to do to earn your trust again."

**If you could see these tears I'm crying**

**Touch these hands that can't stop shaking**

**Hear my heart that's barely beating**

**You will see a different man**

**But baby here I am**

**Banging on your front door**

**My pride spilled on the floor**

**My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you (come on)**

**Begging for a second chance**

**Are you gonna let me in? (let me in)**

**I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you**

_Kira was shocked. She never thought she'd see the day that Connor would abandon his ego. But here he was, the red ranger, former leader of the power rangers on his knees before her, for all to see, begging her forgiveness._

_But there he was._

**Banging on your front door (darling)**

**My pride spilled on the floor**

**I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you, yeah**

**Now I'm crawling back to you**

**Crawling back to you**

**Crawling back to you**

**Crawling back to you**

Kira sank to her knees then too. Connor didn't even look up at her.

"Connor, look at me." when he obeyed she continued. "What Trent and I had was nothing compared to what we have. And he's got nothing on you. I miss us. The way we were before. When there was no jealously, and no Trent, just you and me, carelessly, completely and irrevocably in love with each other."

"I see what Dr. O has with his wife, and its what I want for us. Mrs. O told me that she had to go through hell to get it. Please don't make me go through this again. I've paid the price in full, and I want to reclaim our happiness."

Connor was speechless. But that seemed the norm that morning. So all he could do, was what he did. He tenderly caressed her cheek and then softly and gently kissed her. That was when the flood gates opened. For several minutes, all they did was make out on the door step of Kira's house.

Kim walked up to Tommy and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Tommy wrapped his arms around his wife and returned the kiss. When they finally came up for breath, he whispered in her ear.

"All better Beautiful?"

Kim smiled up at him.

"Yes, thank you handsome. Oh, and I have one more bit of news to tell you."

And what's that?

We're gonna need to stop by Lowe's and pick up some paint for the nursery."

"N…nursery? Then that means?"

Kim nodded and the next moment was caught up in Tommy's arms as he twirled her around in a circle.

But the two lovers on the porch never noticed as they were still….busy.

As Tommy put her down they glanced at the two teenagers.

"You think we should interrupt before they end up producing a playmate for our little one?" asked Kimberly.

Tommy laughed as he opened the door for Kimberly. Then he got in on his side and honked the horn.

When Connor and Kira broke apart, he grinned. "If you two plan to make it to first period on time, you had better beat us to the high school, you have less then thirty minutes! Then he revved the engine and pulled out of the driveway and on to school.

Kira and Connor looked at each other before Kira ran into get her backpack.

After all, they had a test in English and a certain ass to kick.

* * *

**you like? leave a review!**

**Song used was "Crawling back to you" as sung by The Backstreet Boys from their album "Never Gone"**

**and now for the night cap to our little songfic 5 shot!**


	5. Fifth Shot The Epilog

**Epilog**

**2 years later**

Kira paced the floor with their son in her arms. He had just finished eating and now she burped him gently, still waiting for Connor, her husband of a year and a half, to make it home from his business meeting.

_Since that day that he'd come to beg her forgivness, they'd been nearly inseparable. At their prom, he'd asked her to marry him. _

_That was the most special day of her life. Ethan had been his best man, and Haylee had been her maid of honor. And of course Melissa Renae Oliver had been their flower girl. It was a small private wedding and reception, the original black ranger Zack had enthusiastically agreed to be the DJ and the rest of the rangers had chipped in and brought foods, and lots of spicey food…which had to be some sort of inside joke…or something like that…_

_But then she hadn't really cared…she was blissfully happy to finally be Mrs. Connor Mc Knight. When they had shared their first dance as husband and wife, they had been in a universe all their own._

**Don't pretend you're sorry**

**I know you're not**

**You know you got the power**

**To make me weak inside**

**Girl you leave me breathless**

**But it's okay 'cause**

**You are my survival**

**Now hear me say**

**I can't imagine life**

**Without your love**

**Even forever don't seem**

**Like long enough**

**'Cause everytime I breathe**

**I take you in**

**And my heart beats again**

**Baby I can't help it**

**You keep me**

**Drowning in your love**

**Everytime I try to rise above**

**I'm swept away by love**

**Baby I can't help it**

**You keep me**

**Drowning in your love**

_Their honeymoon, had been a surprise from Tommy and Kim. A trip to paris. To stay at Castle Dumas…or in simple terms, Kim's parents house…though it really was a mansion compared to what they'd both grown up in._

_There they'd made love freely, had not even bothered wearing clothes, except for when the went sightseeing, (which included unlimited Limo rides courtesy of Peirre who lent them both the limo and his personal chuffer) and when they went to join their gracious hosts who had brought in their own personally selected chef who made them whatever they desired. _

**Go on and pull me under**

**Cover me with dreams, yeah**

**Love me mouth to mouth now**

**You know I can't resist**

**'Cause you're the air**

**That I breathe**

**'Cause every time I breathe**

**I take you in**

**And my heart beats again**

**Baby I can't help it**

**You keep me**

**Drowning in your love**

**Everytime I try to rise above**

**I'm swept away by love **

**And baby I can't help it**

**You keep me**

**Drowning your love**

_Upon leaving, the Dumas' had given them one last surprise, their wedding gift to the happy couple, 1 million dollars which was more then enough to get them started. They'd bought a small two bedroom house in Reefside _

_That was when Kira discovered that she was three months pregnant. She had been disappointed at first, knowing that she wouldn't be able to pursue her dream of becoming a rockstar…not if she had to be a mom. She had then went into a depression during which she had tried to get rid of her guitar and the cd she had recorded her songs on…only to find them gone. _

_For months she had wondered where she'd put them…and had even asked Connor where it was…he claimed ignorance which had only pissed her off more, but to her surprise, he didn't get angry at all. He just let her yell and vent all she wanted…_

_In the meantime, he began to look around for a job coaching soccer. He'd found one, but she knew he wanted more…and had encouraged him to start looking around. He'd been reluctant…but she insisted that even though her dreams were gone, didn't mean he had to give up his…_

_And so, reluctantly, he'd begun looking for business that would be willing to help him get started._

_He'd said that he had a businness meeting to go to… and that he'd be home as soon as he could…that he found someone who could help them._

_That was why he'd left her with their 2 month old baby boy. Things were finally starting to look up._

_Kira smiled at their son, Jacen who had just fallen asleep and bent over to settle him into his crib when a warm pair of arms wrapped around her still rounded belly and squeezed her gently. _

"_Hey Rockstar."_

_Kira straightened up and turned in his arms to face the love of her life, _

"_You know I'm not a rock star, that dream died along time ago."_

_Connor kissed her neck. "Not necessarily." he sucked on it gently before continuing. "The assistant soccer coach has been acccepted into the minors. You're looking at the new assistant coach. I start September first."_

"_But what about the soccer camp? That was your dream!"_

"_You're my dream Kira Mc Knight. And so is this little one. I talked to the coach, he said taking this job will build up my resume, I may be able to start my soccer camp in a few years." _

_"Right now, I have a wife to take care of and a son to raise. My dreams can come later. It's your turn to pursue your dreams."_

"_I'm not a singer anymore."_

_Connor sighed. It seemed the post partum depression still had a hold on his lover. _

"_I know you Kira Mc Knight. You never stopped being a singer. You only took a break to give me a son. You took that stupid job at that diner so, I could spend time looking for a sponsor. __A good husband makes sure his wife comes first…and that also applies outside the bedroom. Its your turn now."_

_He gave Kira a professional looking cd. _

"_Connor, is this?"_

"_Yeah, it is. I've been keeping this safe for the time when you needed it most. You have a beautiful voice…you shouldn't keep it to yourself. Tommorrow we can go to the storage room. That's where I stashed all your equipment. We can go get a new amp if you need one"_

_Kira looked up at him with tears in her eyes. _

"_Thank you."_

_Connor answered her with a soft kiss pressed to her lips. When they came up for air, her eyes had darkened considerably. And her husband recognized the needy look in her eyes._

"_Kira, I want to, believe me, but the doctor said we needed to wait at least 6 weeks."_

_At her crestfallen look, he smiled at her. "I didn't say we couldn't be intimate at all. Come on, I missed you all day today."_

**Baby I can't help it**

**Keep me drowning**

**In your love**

**I keep drowning**

**In your love**

**Baby I can't help it**

**Can't help it no, no**

**'****Cause every time I breathe**

**I take you in**

**And my heart beats again**

**Baby I can't help it**

**You keep me**

**Drowning in your love**

**Everytime I try to rise above**

**I'm swept away by love**

**Baby I can't help it**

**You keep me**

**Drowning in your love**

**The end.**

* * *

**Now, that you are all happily buzzed, its closing time, so leave the review and go enjoy the rest of your day/night!**

**The song used is of course a Backstreet Boys song...Its called 'Drowning' and its the only I've used tonight that didn't come from the 'Never Gone' album. This one came from the 'Greatest Hits Volume 1'**

**hope you all enjoyed this!**

**Watch me shine is comming soon! keep watching out for it!**


End file.
